


Siege

by Slaskia



Series: Wreckers and Sirens [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Blockade, Conflict, Gen, Harassment, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Inflitration, Rescue Missions, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaskia/pseuds/Slaskia
Summary: The first major conflict between the Wreckers and Sirens.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chaps will mostly be short and drabblish. Don't know how long this will end up being, but it should be fun!

Stormburst allowed himself a small smirk. 

So far, there were no indication the Wreckers were trying to escape. In fact, according to the forward advance, their lookouts retreated into their camp.  A pity: he was hoping they could have been captured like the patrol they caught earlier.  However, considering one of those lookouts appeared to be ‘Ebony’, the one that gave him so much trouble a few cycles, it was probably for the best. 

He didn’t want any more members killed if he could help it.  That he lost Slipraid…his most competent scout and his second, still stung.  The losses they suffered in general was painful. To think these Wreckers would so callously end the life of another!  Don’t they realize what they are denying another? 

_As Drivewhip said, all the more reason to absorb them so they could be retrained in their thinking._   

With that in mind, the Overseer focused on the here and now. 

They had split their fighting forces into two for the initial approach.  Drivewhip was in the group blocking the east gate, while he was doing the same for the west gate.  For now, they are holding position until both groups were fully in position.  They had a third group of support bots off to the north, waiting to start setting up a siege camp if needed. 

If they were lucky, the Wreckers would just surrender and the camp won’t be needed. 

_Luck? Ha!  We’d need a fragging MIRACLE to get them to surrender quietly._  

If his experience a few cycles taught him anything, it was that Wreckers were not only crafty, but tenacious and _stubborn_.  It was unfortunate they did not get here in time to stop an apparent resupply shipment as well.  That meant they would be able to hold out for a while. 

No matter.  They were prepared for a long siege.  The Wreckers won’t be getting anymore supplies so long as they were there. 

“Overseer.” 

Stormburst almost couldn’t suppress a shudder.  Reluctantly he looked over at an orange and purple bot that had approached him.  Why ever did Drivewhip wind up with this one as his bondmate?  Seriously, that one optic thing just creeped him out.  Stormburst would have rather he had been kept at the main camp like in the original plan, however, due to ‘updated intel’ it had been decided they would need all their best fighters for this.  That meant Drivewhip’s bondmate and second, Whirl, had joined them. 

“Yes?” Stormburst asked. 

“My lovely’s group is in position,” Whirl replied, that single optic seeming to _smile_ at him. 

_Ugh…_   “Then it’s time for next phase,” Stormburst stated, looking away.  “Tell Drivewhip I’ll take north edge.  He south.” 

“Understood, Overseer.”  Whirl did a little bow before running off. 

Bot may give him the creeps, but at least he was a fast and decent fighter….


	2. Chapter 2

_Wrecker camp_  

Rollcall was done and fortunately, only Eclipse and Ricochet were MIA.  Unfortunately, the likelihood of those two having been captured, or worse, by the approaching army was high.  While Ebonscream believed said army were Sirens, as did many others, he knew better than to assume.  After all, could be the Razers finally mustering enough bots to retaliate for their camps destruction. 

He wasn’t sure which group he would prefer to be right now.  Sirens he knew wouldn’t kill them outright, but they were likely being transported to their new camp right now.  While Ebonscream was confident they would be able to break this obvious blockade, he did not know how long it would take for certain.  He knew not all of their members were as strong willed as Wheeljack, thus there was a chance one or both of them may break before they can rescue them. 

Razers on the other hand, had a high likelihood of killing them, if only out of spite.  If not, they were likely in for cycles of torture before finally being put out of their misery.  A quick rescue would be needed in that case.  However, quick was not likely an option. 

For now, all they could do was to double check their options, observe their opponent and wait. 

Unfortunately, one bot was not patient. 

“Why can’t we use them now?” Wheeljack was asking.  The shorter bot was shifting his weight between his feet constantly, looking very eager to bash some faces in. 

“Ta show our hand too soon would work against us,” Ebonscream told him.  “We need ta know for certain their numbers and position before we act.  Besides….”  He put a hand on the impatient bot’s shoulder.  “What I have in mind for our foes…will be a lot more fun than a straight up fight.” 

Wheeljack was looking up at him now, his expression one of interest. 

“Really?  What do ya have planned?” 

“Greetings, Wre’gers!”  a familiar voice called down from above. 

Ebonscream’s brow twitched and he felt Wheeljack tense up as everyone looked up.  Grinning down at them from the top of the north side of the ravine, was Stormburst.  It looked like he only gave himself time for critical repairs, as one of his winglets was still drooping a bit and he could still see the cut he gave him on his abdomen.  Unfortunately, he still had that weapon of his:  the handle was in a small sheath on one side, while the chain was coiled up and hung on a hook on the other. 

On either side of the Siren Overseer, they could barely see the heads of a few other Sirens that were standing a bit back from the edge. 

“It’s _Wreckers_ ,” Wheeljack growled. 

“Please…,” Stormburst was chuckling, that grin not having left his face.  “Like it will matter in end?” 

“You are surrounded,” a new voice added from the opposite side.  Ebonscream and the others looked to see an average sized brown and black bot standing at the edge there.  He had two maces holstered on his hips.  Beside him was an orange and purple bot.  Ebonscream didn’t see any weapons on this one, but from how that single optic kept twitching, the bot’s frame constantly shifting, that one was either especially eager for battle, or borderline insane.  

Considering how Sirens ‘acquired’ some members, the latter was high on the probability list. 

“Make it easy on yourselves,” the new speaker continued.  “Surrender and join us willingly.” 

A chorus of Wreckers laughed, Wheeljack among them.  Ebonscream remained silent, using this time to study their opponents.  From how calm and confident the current speaker stood, he guessed this was another Overseer.  If this one was as good, or better, at combat than Stormburst it may complicate things. 

“Like we would join ya to become a bunch of processor washed slaves!” Wheeljack shouted up at them.  A few other Wreckers cried out in agreement. 

“I am not a slave!” the orange and purple bot retorted, his single optic narrowed in anger. 

“If you are not a slave, then you are not right in the processor!” Wheeljack countered back. 

“Oh, I don’t like you!”  He toward the brown and black bot.  “My lovely, can I hurt that one…please?” 

_‘Lovely’?_ Ebonscream’s own optics narrowed, recalling some information Wheeljack told them about their culture.  _Is that his bondmate?_  

“Only if it comes to blows, Whirl,” the other bot responded, reaching over to stroke the side of Whirl’s head.  The bot leaned into the touch, his optic briefly closing.  It pretty much confirmed Ebonscream’s suspicions. 

“Forcin’ any bot ta join ya by force will not create those that will remain loyal ta ya,” Ebosncream finally spoke.  “Ya only seed your ranks with those with resentment in their sparks and a likelihood ta betray ya when they see a chance.” 

“Those that act against us are punished,” Stormburst growled.  Ebonscream saw Wheeljack flinch and a flash of rage pass over his face at that. 

Ebonscream looked toward him.  “So ya use fear?  Fear will only hold them for so long.  Fear…eventually leads ta hate.  Those with sparks full of hate will ultimately lash out at the cause.” 

He glanced back at the other Siren.  That one’s optics were narrowed, but not in hate, rather it seemed to be in thought.  Could that one be more likely to listen to reason? 

Certainly, a better chance than Stormburst, whom seemed to have gotten really agitated by his words. 

“Enough!”  the silver and yellow bot snapped.  “You will join us!  One way or other!  As retribution for killing three of us!  Denying bots their Chosen forever!” 

More laughter from the Wreckers around him. 

“Oh please!”  Someone was saying.  “A bot can have more than one bondmate in their life!” 

“Yeah! It’s not a onetime deal, ya idiots!“  Someone else said.  “I’ve known bots that are on their second!” 

“I’ve even heard of bots having more than one at the same time!” 

“Yer thinking of splitsparks with bondmates, ya dumbaft!” 

“Oh yeah….” 

The brown Siren looked stunned.  His apparent bondmate looked confused.  Stormburst looked disgusted. 

“Inconsiderate savages!”  Stormburst shouted.  “Spreading your spark to more than one!?” 

“Don’t knock it till ya try it!” a random Wrecker taunted. 

Stormburst was shuddering with revulsion.  “You deny yourselves your full potential!” 

“Ah suck my exhaust!”  The Wrecker that said that even bent over and presented him his aft.  Several Wreckers were laughing. 

“You little…” 

“Enough, Overseer Stormbust!” the other high-ranking Siren called out.  “They have chosen their path.  If they wish to try to wait us out, let them.  They will soon learn of their folly.” 

“Of course…Overseer Drivewhip,” Stormburst was growling before he disappeared from the edge. 

The rest of the Sirens disappeared right after, though Ebonscream noticed Drivewhip took a moment to study him before leaving. 

“Drivewhip…,” Ebonscream muttered, looking at Wheeljack.  “Overseer of Combat if I remember correctly?” 

The smaller Wrecker nodded in confirmation.  “First time I’ve seem ‘em, admittedly,” he stated. 

“So we are dealing with two Overseers, at least,” Kup put in, looking concerned.  Other senior Wreckers closed in.  

“Considerin’ Drivewhip’s position, he will be at least as skilled as Stormburst in battle,”  Ebonscream mused, rubbing his chin. 

“That will complicate things…,” Impactor grumbled, folding his arms.  “When the heat turns on, we’ll have to ensure only our most skilled fighters engage them.” 

“And possibly Whirl as well,” Ebonscream pointed out.  “If my guess is right, he is Drivewhip’s bondmate and will likely be better trained than the others.” 

“Oh lovely, three of ‘em to worry about,” Kup groaned. 

“Everythin’ we do from this point on will have ta be done carefully,” Ebonscream stated as he looked toward one of the tunnels.  “First, we will need more information.  They will no doubt start settin’ up a siege camp relatively close by, if they haven’t already.  We will need ta find out where that is and how many of them we will be dealin’ with overall before we can reasonably act.  Overall positions of their forces will be needed as well.” 

“Best time to gather more intel is at night,” Kup was musing.  “They should be done setting up by then.” 

“It will also be the best time ta cause some…mischief, once we have the intel we need…,” Ebonscream stated with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

_That night…_

_Siren camp_

Why oh why did those idiots only bring one master tent? 

Stormburst grumbled, covering his audios with his hands in a vain attempt to muffle the sound his ‘tentmates’ were making. 

Drivewhip and Whirl were getting frisky.  Constantly petting each other, making faint giggles, groans and other noises in the process.  It was rude.  Inconsiderate…. 

And driving him crazy! 

“I am trying to recharge here,” he finally growled. 

“We’re strengthening our bond here,” Whirl retorted. 

“There’s time and place for tha’!” 

“Yeah, off duty time! Which is now…” 

“In a siege camp!?” 

“Come now, not like anything is going to happen,” Drivewhip sighed, idly scratching Whirl under the chin.  At least, where a chin _would_ be if the freaky bot had a _mouth_. 

“These are Wre’gers we are dealing with,” Stormburst reminded them. “We don’t know wha’ tricks they have up their armor.” 

“Please…you just jealous you don’t have Steely here to fool around with,” Whirl remarked. 

Stormburst’s winglets hiked up in anger as he sat up.   “Tha’ is High Overseer Steelstone to you!” he snarled. 

“Yeah, such pity…he’s stuck at main camp, allll alone….,” Whirl teased. 

“Drivewhip…,” Stormburst growled darkly.  “It would be good idea if your bondmate shut his vocalizer before I rip it out….” 

“You make move toward him, I’ll crush your hands,” Drivewhip countered, his optics narrowed dangerously. 

The two stared at each other in a silent battle of wills for several kliks.  Whirl was blessedly quiet during this: if he had commented, Stormburst probably _would_ have attacked him.  The ensuing brawl not only would have been disastrous for him, as he would be outnumbered, but it could serve as a distraction the Wrecker’s needed to make a move.  It was not something they could risk.  They needed to be united, not divided. 

“Your bondmate needs to learn respect,” Stormburst growled before breaking optic contact and standing up and grabbing his weapon. 

Drivewhip had immediately risen to his feet as well, putting himself between him and Whirl.  Stormburst rolled his optics. 

“Since I am apparently not going to get any recharge tonight, I am going to make myself useful,” he growled as he left the tent.  He heard Whirl start giggling like mad, which made him walk even faster. 

Once he was significantly far enough away, he took an intake to calm himself.  Since it may _be_ awhile before those two go into recharge, he figured he may as well do a quick camp inspection.  

_Hmm…lets visit our two ‘guests’ first…._  

Stormburst made his way toward the back of the camp, where a small, but well-guarded tent was set up.  The guards acknowledged him and allowed him to pass.  Inside were the two Wreckers they captured during their approach to the camp.  It was a lucky catch, really, as these two were more interested in each other than their surroundings, from what he was told. 

Caught with their armor down.  Must have been rather embarrassing for them.  Not that he cared.  After all, it showed just how much _discipline_ these Wreckers had: fooling around when they were supposed to be patrolling.  Irresponsible! 

Still, they had put up a good fight according to the report.  The still fresh dents and scratches on their frames a testament to that.  It was fortunate none of those that did the capture were seriously injured. 

The moment he had walked in, both Wreckers looked at him with hate in their optics.  Stormburst snorted with indifference as he took a moment to study them both. 

One was a small frame, same frame type as that annoying Starsong actually.  He was all black, no secondary or accent color at all.  The only other color on this bot was his blue optics and silver Wrecker insignia. 

The other one was green and black with yellow optics, the insignia also silver.   This one’s frame was average sized, but sleek.  A fast frame.  Both were fast frames, actually.  They’d make good scouts, once they had proper discipline. 

Both were restrained with strong chains.  Freshly made ones, Stormburst made sure of that.  They were also secured to poles on the opposite sides of the tent, to ensure they didn’t try to help each other with their bonds 

“Yer gonna be in mighty big trouble for this,” the green and black one was growling. 

Stormburst chuckled.  “Oh really?” he cooed, approaching the bot and stroking the side of his face with a finger.  “Your friends are trapped in camp.  They cannot save you.” 

“Ya really think so?” the bot chuckled, jerking his head away from his touch.  “Just wait and see, bub.” 

“Quiet, Ricochet,” the other Wrecker muttered sharply. “Don’t tell them nothin’.” 

“Bah!  They are not smart enough ta know what we got,” Ricochet grumbled. 

Stormburst snorted, unimpressed.  “And what do you have? Hmm?” he asked.  “A bunch of bots that fool around instead of doing their duty?” 

Both of them flinched. 

“You got lucky, that’s all,” the black one snarled darkly.  “Any other time, you’d be buryin’ your bots.” 

“So reckless with life,” Stormburst commented grimly.  “Do any of you value life at all?” 

“Sure we do,” Ricochet replied a smug tone in his voice.  “We value the lives of those that are not processor washing aftholes.” 

Stormburst growled and leaned in close.  “Detrimental thoughts and behaviors tha’ do not serve tribe will be cleansed from your processors,” he stated.  “In time, you will see truth of our ways….” 

“Suck my exhaust,” Ricocent snarled.  “Ebonscream will find us…bust us out.  He a smart bot.  In fact….”  The bot smirked.  “I believe you’re the one he nearly kicked the aft of not long ago, am I right?” 

He felt one of his optics twitch.  So…Ebonscream was his actual name? He’ll remember that. 

“Nearly…being key word,” Stormburst pointed out darkly.  “He would be in process of initiation if others had not interfered.” 

“And you think you’d be able to hold him?” the other one retorted.  “We protect our own…we would have come after your aft and bust him, and any others you took, out.” 

“Believe wha’ you like,” Stormburst huffed, stepping back and turning to leave.  “Soon, all will be with us.  All will be Siren.” 

He heard both Wreckers laugh as he left the tent. 

Ignorant fools.  They would learn soon enough.  The last encounter was a fluke, a bit of bad luck. 

It had to be.  His reputation and stasis as an Overseer counted on it.  His whole frame trembled briefly at the very thought of losing what he had worked hard to earn. 

Stormburst took a deep intake, taking in the cool night air.  Calming his nerves and relaxing his frame.  This mission will succeed. He was sure of it.  They just had to not get reckless and overconfident.  That, he knew, would be difficult, if how Drivewhip and his creepy bondmate were acting was any indication. 

With a shake of his head, he started walking, only spot something out of the corner of his optic.  An odd glint, in the direction of the ravine.  He turned his head in that direction, only for it disappear the moment he had both optics on it.  Frowning, he walked over to where he believed it was.  There was nothing but rocks. 

_Must have been a trick of the light._   With a shake of his head, he turned around and resumed his course….


	4. Chapter 4

_Wrecker camp_  

A couple of close calls, but so far so good. 

Ebonscream was in one of the storage rooms, using it as an improvised command center.  A couple of a large crates were serving as a table and he had a large sheet of paper he was taking notes on.  This included a rough map of the area, which had notes on every important location and point of interest, both for their camp, and their enemies. 

As bots returned from ‘peep pole’ observations, Ebonscream was compiling a clearer and clearer picture of what they were up against.  Along with a clear idea of what options they had to act. 

It was to be expected, but a few ‘peep pole’ locations couldn’t be used.  Either due to accidental damage from the Siren forces, or it was too risky to use them due to the position of said forces.  While all their ‘throw holes’ were clear, a number of them likely won’t be used due to their location.  As for their exits, the one was right smack dab in the middle of the Siren camp.  Not exactly _useless_ but couldn’t be used until the right moment. 

Speaking of the Siren camp, it was set up to the north: a rather impressive tent city, in his opinion.  The bulk of their forces arced from the east, to the north and to the west.  The south side was mostly clear, save for a few guards they put at the rim to keep watch on them, and the occasional patrol.  Exact Siren count was still being determined, but the current estimate was around a hundred, likely more. 

To their forty-two. 

Not exactly _terrible_ odds, almost two to one.  However, considering many Wreckers were not fully trained yet and that they were dealing with at least two highly skilled opponents will skew those odds.  His head ached at the memory of his fight with Stormburst…. 

“Ebony.” 

He smirked as he looked up at Demolisher, their explosives expert.  “How is our supply of ‘surprises’, Demo?” he asked. 

“Growing!” Demolisher beamed.  “Wheeljack is proving to be quite talented at making the boomers for one that has never touched the stuff before.  He’s especially eager to start _using_ them.” 

“Oh I am sure,” Ebonscream chuckled.  At least Wheeljack was making himself useful, rather than bouncing around like a hyper sparkling wanting something to do. 

“So when _can_ we start using them?”  There was an eager look in his optics.  “Some of the boys are getting nervous having so many of ‘em laying about in the tunnels.” 

“Soon, my friend, at least the poppers,” Ebonscream replied with a smirk.  “Just need confirmation on a couple more things before we start.” 

“Ebonscream,” Kup announced as he half ran into the room.  “I believe I found them.” 

He straightened up and gave him his full attention, nodding for him to go ahead. 

“I spotted a tent that is guarded about here,” Kup continued as he tapped the spot on the map.  “Too small to be a storage tent or command center.  I also saw one of the Overseers exiting it as well, so it has some importance to them.” 

Ebonscream nodded in agreement.  Of all the tents they examined via the peep holes, this one seemed the most likely one being used to hold their two missing Wreckers.  It was odd they didn’t decide to have them transported back to their secondary camp.  Perhaps they didn’t want to risk dividing their forces at such a critical time. 

“Then that tent will be a high priority one when the time comes,” Ebonscream stated as he made the appropriate note.  “Have someone keep an optic on it, in case they are moved, or we get info we are incorrect on its purpose.” 

Kup nodded, then stated.  “Unfortunately, we have yet to determine where they are keeping their energon.” 

“This encounter is still young, Kup,” Ebonscream assured him.  “That location will be discovered in time.  For now.” He clapped his hands together and a big grin formed on his face.  “I think it’s time we have some ‘fun’ with our visitors, no?” 

Demolisher in particular was very happy at this….


	5. Chapter 5

_Siren Camp_  

At last, Drivewhip and his bondmate had fallen into recharge.  Quietly, Stormburst climbed into his own berth and settled in, breathing a silent sigh of relief.  He was exhausted from the cycles activities and the late turn in wasn’t doing him any favors either.  Only thing missing was own bondmate to cuddle up to.  Oh well, cuddles will have to wait until this mission was done. 

Just as he was drifting off, a nice dream starting up in his processor, a loud _pop_ startled him out of it.  He bolted upright and looked around, his winglets hiked up in alarm.  Drivewhip and Whirl were deep in recharge, with no indication they heard it.  Perhaps his processor was playing tricks on him?  With a shake of his head, he laid back down and relaxed. 

This time, before he could even _begin_ to drift off, he heard that pop again, closer this time.  Whirl had twitched but remained in recharge:  Drivewhip hadn’t reacted at all. 

_If one of our bots out there is fooling around, I’ll have their head!_  

With a faint growl, Stormburst attempted to drift off again.   This time, he actually managed to drift off briefly before there was a very close _crack_ sound that made him jump.  The yelp and curse from a fellow Siren close by didn’t help either. 

“Wha’ was tha’!?” Whirl exclaimed, finally awake.  The freaky bot was looking around frantically, clearly on edge. 

“I was wondering same,” Stormburst grumbled darkly as he reluctantly got up.  “That’s third one….” 

“Third one of what?”  Drivewhip asked groggily, rubbing his optics. 

On cue was another _pop_. 

“That,” Stormburst snarled as he stepped outside the tent. 

There were a few Sirens milling around, looking a mix of confused, alarmed and a couple even appeared frightened.  “What is going on?” he demanded from the closest one. 

“I don’t know, Overseer,” the bot replied, cringing under his gaze. 

“Well, find out!”  Stormburst snapped.  That bot, and a few others, went scurrying off. 

Several kliks passed and no further pops were heard.  In camp anyway.  Stormburst soon got reports that the groups assigned to blockage the gates of the Wrecker camp were getting those sounds as well.  It appeared to happen randomly, both in location and timing and it was quickly making everyone on edge. 

This meant there was no telling when it would stop. 

It was going to be a _long_ night….


	6. Chapter 6

_Wrecker camp_  

Ebonscream smirked with satisfaction.  So far, the poppers were causing the desired reaction in their opponent.  Confusion, apprehension and fear.  They couldn’t overdo it though or else the effect would be lost.  Random time, random location, keep them guessing. 

“So how long until we can use the bigger ones?” Wheeljack asked, a certain gleam in his optic. 

“Unless our little harassers lose their effect sooner, I’d say in three cycles,” Ebonscream replied with a grin.  “Hopefully we’ll have pinpointed their energon storage by then.” 

“Oooo…so we can blow it?”  Wheeljack’s optics really lit up. 

“Nah…so we can _steal_ it!” 

Wheeljack seemed disappointed, but then he appeared to give it some thought.  “They should be pretty recharge deprived by then…we could stage a rescue op at the same time,” he suggested. 

Ebonscream nodded with approval.  “It would be the best time ta do so, before we turn up the heat.” 

“Thinking of doing some stealthy stuff?” Hammercircuit asked as he and Ratchet joined them in the makeshift command center. 

“Indeed,” Ebonscream confirmed.  “Not only ta hopefully ‘liberate’ them of some of their supplies, but ta rescue our comrades.” 

“We put something together that may help with that,” Ratchet announced before tossing him an object.  It looked just like one of the popper devices Demolisher makes, but it had clearly been modified.  “Instead of explosives, it contains a concentrated mix of sedative.” 

“In theory, at least, it should knock out anyone in the immediate vicinity,” Hammercircuit further explained.  “It hasn’t been tested yet, however.” 

Ebonscream turned the device over in his hand curiously.  “How do ya activate it?”

“It already is….”  Hammercircuit had a wicked grin on his face. 

“Oh I see…wait…WHAT!?” 

Before he could drop the device and get some distance from it, a puff of mist shot out of a hole on the top, right into his face.  He coughed on reflex, though it didn’t really have a smell to it.  However, everything around him was getting a bit blurry and he was feeling pretty drowsy. 

“What…did…ya-“ 

“-ony’s, waking up.”  Someone was saying. 

Ebonscream blinked a few times, his vision still slightly blurry.  Wait…why was he looking at the ceiling?  Why was he laid out on the floor for that matter? 

Then he remembered.  Those two medics had given him a prototype device and had it activate in his face.  He groaned with annoyance. 

“Did ya have ta use _me_ as the test subject?” he grumbled as he sat up, rubbing his head. 

“Come now, Ebs,” Wheeljack was saying, an amused smirk on his face.  “Ya haven’t taken a break since the Sirens arrived.  A little power nap was good for ya.” 

“Bah…how long was I out?” Ebonscream asked, not wanting to argue with them on that point. 

“About ten kliks, which is not as long as I was hoping,” Ratchet admitted, rubbing his chin. “Some refinement is needed on both the mixture and distribution.” 

“Then do what ya can,” Ebonscream told them, raising to his feet.  “If it will help minimize our own casualties, then I will use whatever we have.”  After a moment of considering he added.  “Just don’t tell Kup what ya did ta me: I’d never hear the end of it from him.” 

“Too late,” a familiar voice said behind him. 

Ebonscream’s face paled and his winglets dropped to their lowest position as he turned around to see Kup right there.  The Wrecker had a _very_ amused expression on his face. 

“Just how long have ya been here!?” he demanded. 

“Oh...a little over ten kliks,” Kup admitted smugly.  “Who do you think caught your aft when you went nighty-night?” 

“Primus dammit….,” Ebonscream groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have few more chaps worth of buffer left before posting may slow down drastically on this one. Darn flighty muse....
> 
> Doesn't help I'm trying to work on several other stories as well...PLUS a full time job! So please...be patient....


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wrecker's efforts are having the desired effect....

Three cycles. 

Three fragging cycles! 

Stormburst was _exhausted_!  However, he couldn’t get any recharge. Not while that Pit damned noise kept happening.  The idiots still can’t seem to figure out what’s causing it.  All they knew for certain was that it was less frequent during the day.  Still though, he doubted anyone got any good recharge since it started. 

It was starting to show as well.  Bots were starting to nod off while at their posts!  He had to wake up five of them already this morning!  Frag, _he_ nearly nodded off while having his morning energon.  Embarrassing. 

Drivewhip wasn’t much better.  He was _certain_ he saw him nod off as well.  Whirl…somehow that bot was even _more_ hyper on the lack of recharge. That bot was hopping back and forth like he had eaten a whole crate of energon sweets.  How the frag did that work!? 

Right now he was attending the morning briefing with Drivewhip and a bunch of their forces, assigning them their duties for the day.  Well, Drivewhip was.  He was busy trying to stay focused.  So was everyone else, going by all the half-lidded stares. 

Did something just bump against his foot?  Before he could look down, there was that loud _crack_ and jolt of pain in said foot.  He made a high-pitched and rather undignified shriek. 

Stormburst hopped around on his uninjured foot for a few nanos, only half realizing just how ridiculous he appeared.  Once the shock and pain had faded, he managed to take a look at his foot.  It had a spot of black soot on it that hadn’t been there before.  Beside where his foot was before his little ‘dance’ were a few tiny pieces of metal shards. 

Before he could really examine them further though, he heard a giggle.  He suddenly realized he had a bunch of bots watching him…that had witnessed what just happened.  In their sleep retrieved state, any sense of fear and respect they had were severely lacking.  When one started laughing…they all did…. 

\--- 

_Wrecker Camp_  

Wheeljack was laughing so hard he could barely breathe. 

“That was perfect, Bulk!” he managed between laughs.  “I’m gonna treasure that image for _eons_!” 

“Oh so I got it in the middle of the group?” Bulkhead commented hopefully, a big grin on his face. 

“Nah, it landed someplace better!”  Wheeljack wheezed as he stepped away from the peep pole.  “Right next to Stormburst!  Ya should have seen the look on his face!  Now everyone there is laughin' at him!” 

Bulkhead’s grin was even wider, emitting a few chuckles himself.  “Let’s get back to Ebony, he’ll want to hear this.” 

Wheeljack agreed with him.


	8. Chapter 8

_Siren Camp_  

What a _humiliating_ day. 

Stormburst collapsed on his berth.  Wondering what the frag he did to piss Primus off. 

Bad enough they have all this random noise that keeps happening.  Keeping him from getting his rest.  But to that noise happen right under him…and in front of a bunch of his peers?  Primus…not only did his foot still sting, but he had been catching bots giggling and chatting about his ‘reaction’ all day. 

At the very least, there hasn’t been a sudden noise in a couple of breems.  Maybe he’ll be able get a bit of recharge in.  With a deep sigh, he relaxed and his optics drifted closed…. 

_CRACK!_  

Never mind. 

Stormburst groaned with frustration.  He was certain by now that the Wreckers were responsible somehow.  It was the _how_ he hadn’t figured out yet.  The only solid evidence they had were the tiny metal shards that were left over from that mornings incident. 

And the small scorch mark on his foot.

_Some kind of incendiary device?_   That would explain the mark on his foot, at least.  How were they getting them into the camp though?  Their camp was far enough away that even those with the best throwing arms couldn’t get them far enough. 

Roll them perhaps?  That would require access to the ravine’s top edge and he had men constantly watching the Wrecker camp.  Frag, from what he was told, the Wrecker’s largely stayed in their tunnels since they arrived. 

Wait. 

Tunnels. 

Stormburst bolted upright, suddenly feeling very awake. 

_How far did those tunnels go?_   It was the one variable they hadn’t been able to check for obvious reasons.  They could have peep holes…or even…. 

Frag. 

“Drivewhip!” he called out as he bolted out of the tent.  He had to let him know of this likelihood!  Frag, let _everyone_ know. 

He didn’t get far before he noticed there were a heck of a lot of bots napping on the ground.  They couldn’t even wait to get to their berths!? 

Then again, many of them looked like they had fallen asleep where they stood.  Even in mid walk!  This wasn’t natural. 

And what was that hissing noise? 

He looked down and behind him and saw a spherical object about the size of his fist.  It was spewing some kind of mist.  Stormburst quickly kicked it away from himself, then got some distance from the area. 

_Primus…first noise makers now sleeping agents!?_   That could only mean one thing…he may be the only bot still awake to do anything about it! 

He heard a rush of movement.  As he turned to face the source, he saw a dark shape and a flash of red optics.  Something hit him on the side of the head, making him see stars. 

Stormburst barely comprehended hitting the ground before he blacked out…. 

\-- 

Ebonscream glared down at the now unconscious form of Stormburst. It was so tempting to just end him for the things that he had done.  However, he was a better bot than that: it would be wrong to kill a bot that was helpless. 

“That was for what he did to you before, wasn’t it?” Bulkhead was asking softly. 

“That and it is clear he had figured somethin’ out,” Ebonscream whispered back.  “Which means this may be are only shot at this.” 

“Then let’s do as much damage as possible,” Bulkhead growled. 

Ebonscream nodded with agreement.


	9. Chapter 9

The Wreckers had converged on the camp in two groups of five, using the side exits that were close, but clear, of the Siren camp.  They further split up into groups of two, using sedative bombs as needed.  Each had a role to play, some were assigned to swiping any supplies they could get their hands on, especially energon.  It wasn’t so much they needed them as it was to continue to make life difficult for their occupiers.  A couple others were on watch out duty, to knock out any Siren that was still lucid enough to be a problem or alert the others if too many were starting to wake up.  Another pair were assigned to leaving a special ‘surprise’ behind. 

Ebonscream and Bulkhead had a special role themselves.  They were looking for their kidnapped brethren, Eclipse and Ricochet.  Normally Bulkhead wouldn’t be considered for a stealth op like this, but Ebonscream felt his raw strength would be needed.  Fortunately, the sedative bombs, and just plain sleep deprivation, were very effective at ensuring no alarms were sounded.  Still, Ebonscream knew it was only a matter of time before a Siren that was awake enough recognize what was going on would do so.  Thus haste was still needed. 

They reached area the target tent was, only stopping their advance when they saw it had two guards.  Sleepy looking guards, but still a potential problem. 

“I still got one medic special left,” Bulkhead informed him in a whisper as they observed the guards from behind a different tent close by. 

“We don’t want ta risk knocking out our own,” Ebonscream replied quietly.  “Stay here, I’ll handle this.” 

With lowered wings, a slouched posture and half-lidded tired expression, he staggered out of their hiding place, making his way toward the two guards.  It didn’t take long before he was noticed. 

“Better straighten your posture, pal,” one of the guards told him.  “Before one of the Overseers sees you.” 

“Pffft…Overseers are as bad off as we are…fragging noise,” the other guard grumbled before yawning. 

“Ha…did you see what happened to Overseer Stormburst this morning, by the way?” 

“Oh, Primus yes!  That was hilarious!”  The guard laughed.  “Maybe that got some that stick out of his aft!” 

By then he was right by them.  

“I wish I could have seen that for myself,” Ebonscream admitted with a smirk, suddenly straightening his posture. 

Both guard’s optics lit up in realization, but it was too late.  Ebonscream had seized them both by the head and bashed them together.  The two guards crumpled to the ground unconscious.  After checking to ensure no one heard that he motioned for Bulkhead to join him. 

“Not every observant, were they?” the fellow Wrecker commented quietly.  “You’d think they would have noticed the nice silver Wrecker insignia on your chest.” 

“Arrogance…and a bit of sleepiness…is rampant here,” Ebonscream chuckled.  “Now let’s see we are were right about this tent.”  Without further fan faire, he opened the tent door and entered. He breathed a sigh of relief:  they were both here. 

“Boy are you a sight for sore optics, Ebs,” Eclipse said, sounding relieved. 

“Are either of ya harmed?” Ebonscream asked as he stepped aside to let Bulkhead in. 

“Nah…aside from the dents and scratches we got from when they got us,” Ricochet replied.  “That and not havin’ gotten much recharge as of late.  Those poppers Demo’s work?” 

“Of course,” Ebonscream chuckled.  “Can ya break those chains, Bulk?” 

“Not a problem, just give me a few nanos,” Bulkhead replied as he grabbed the chains binding Ricochet and with a strong tug, snapped them easily. 

“Oh that feels better already,” Ricochet sighed, flexing his cramped arms. 

“So…we doin’ anythin’ besides bustin’ us outta here?” Eclipse asked after she was freed as well. 

“Don’t worry, we got things planned out,” Ebonscream assured them as they exited the tent.   After a quick look around, they quickly made their way toward the supply area, where they met up with the rest of the Wreckers.  In his processor, he was keeping track of the time: many of the Sirens should be waking up shortly.  “How are things goin’ here?” he asked. 

“Couple of close calls, but nothing we couldn’t handle,” Kup replied.  “Lifted about half their energon supply.” 

Ebonscream nodded, a smile on his face.  “Did ya find anythin’ else of use?” 

“We came upon their medical supplies, so we helped ourselves much of that as well,” Kup replied with a grin.  “Along with a few odds and ends.” 

“We’ll have ta take inventory when we are done then.  Let’s wrap up and get back ta camp.” 

“Wait…we gonna leave their camp intact?” Eclipse asked, looking disappointed. 

“Of course not,” Ebonscream replied, a wicked grin spreading across his face.  “What do ya think Demo and Jackie were assigned ta do?” 

On cue, Demolisher and Wheeljack came running up.  “It’s set!”  Demolisher confirmed.  “Once they disturb it… _poof_ …a number of their tents will be useless!” 

“With an extra explosive surprise for the energon we are leavin’ behind,” Wheeljack added with a wide smirk. 

“Ebony!” another Wrecker, one that was on the watch teams, called out as they ran up.  “A whole lot of Sirens are starting ta come to.” 

“That is our cue ta leave then,” Ebonscream commented before rapidly banging his winglets against his shoulders, the resulting sound echoing for a fair distance. 

Every Wrecker stopped what they were doing and bolted for the nearest bolt hole back to camp.  The few Sirens that were awake enough to see them were too groggy and confused to react….


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stormburst finds out happened...and what the Wreckers left behind.

_Oh my head…._  

Stormburst blinked a few times as his optics came back online, one hand rubbing a rather decent dent in the side of his head.  What hit him?  Or rather…who? He tried to remember how he wound up taking a nap on the cold ground. 

There was some yelling.  Shouting.  Alarm?  Did something happen? 

As his optics finally started to focus, he started to piece things together. 

Wreckers.  Siege.  Constant noise.  Tunnels.  Dark shape with red optics. 

_Sneak attacks not honorable, eh?  Damn hypocrite!_   Fragging Ebonscream. 

Wait…if he was in the camp…. 

With a burst of charge, Stormburst rose to his feet, though he was a bit unsteady.  Around him he could see various members getting up, looking confused.  Others were helping wake those still out. 

“Status!”  he called out, ignoring the burst of pain in his head.  “I need a camp status now!” 

As those awake enough to heed his command took off, he shook his head and sighed.  Damn Wreckers made a mockery of them!  If only he had figured out their trick sooner! 

Then he noticed something odd on the ground.  It was orange, its shape roughly boxy and about the size of a closed fist.  He knelt down and started to reach for it but stopped when he noticed an additional detail. 

There were thin filaments coming out of it all along the sides.  With his optics he traced were one of the filaments went:  to a tent.  Same result several other ones. 

_Scrap…._   The Wrecker’s left something behind…just for him.  He wasn’t sure what the thing did, but he was certain it would add more humiliation to his already tarnished status. 

“Overseer!” Someone called out.  He turned to see one of his scouts running up to him. 

‘Don’t come any closer!”  Stormburst warned, making the bot screech to a stop. 

“The captives are gone!” the bot reported from where he had stopped. 

He wanted to be surprised, really.  But all things considering?  He wasn’t.  Instead he breathed out a long sigh. 

“Stormburst.”  It was Drivewhip.  He looked rather confused and a bit angry.  As he approached the scout held out his hand to warn him to not come any further.  The Overseer looked at him questioningly, but when Stormburst held out his own hand, he nodded. “What happened?” 

“The Wreckers got into the base and rescued their members,” Stormburst growled. 

Drivewhip’s optics went wide.  “How!?” he demanded.  “We had their gates covered!” 

“Something we failed to consider,” Stormburst snarled.  “Remember accounts of their camp having caves in the ravine walls?” 

“Primus…,” the other Overseer swore when he apparently came to the same conclusion he had. 

“I had figured it out…,” he grumbled.  “Unfortunately, it was too late: I was knocked out before I could give warning.” 

“So they are ones responsible for noise….” 

“And spreading some kind of sleep agent,” Stormburst added.  “Cowardly bastards.  They even left little ‘surprise’”  He nodded down to the orange device.  “I do not know wha’ it does…but it has leads to multiple tents….” 

Drivewhip had lowered his head in thought.  “These bots are proving to be more clever and resourceful than we gave them credit for.  It is essential we have them.” 

“Overseers!” 

Stormburst turned to see another member running toward them.  Before he could tell him to stop, the bot tripped on one of the leads from the device.  The force was enough to jerk the device and they heard a click. 

They could only watch helplessly as a visible small shock shot down each of the leads.  When it reached the end of each one, there was loud _bang._ Tents started to collapse around them, along with a few started cries of surprise from some that had occupants. 

Then…there was a much louder explosion, big enough to knock them off their feet.  Blue flames shot into the air in the location of their energon stores, leaving no question on what happened.  For a couple of kliks, no one could speak nor move due to the shock they were in. 

“Um…,” the bot that caused the calamity spoke up, looking sheepish.  “I _was_ about to tell you tha’ much of our energon was missing but….” 

“More like it’s _all_ gone now!” Stormburst snarled, getting to his feet.  “Go see if we have any casualties!  And I wan’ to know if they stole anything else!” 

“Y-yes Overseer!”  the unfortunate bot whimpered as he scampered off.  The scout that had been with them joining him. 

“It appears…,” Drivewhip spoke once they were relatively alone.  “The Wre’gers are more advanced than we are if they are able to create such devices.” 

“Yes…,” Stormburst agreed bitterly.  “And it seems we erred with our methods:  they were clearly prepared to counter siege.” 

“Then we best change our tactics if we are to absorb them….” Drivewhip had a determined expression.  “Failure…we cannot afford.  Especially you.” 

A shudder went down his strut.  He had to think of something, something that would work against them. 

His status as Overseer in general may be at risk….


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wreckers take stock of their success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the muse working on this again!

_Wrecker camp_  

The mission had been a resounding success.  Not a single Wrecker _didn’t_ cheer when the energon went up, lighting up the night sky very nicely.  Now it was a waiting game to see what the Sirens would do next.  Ebonscream figured with their energon stores gone, they’ll be forced to withdraw back to their other camp for resupply.  For now though, he had some debriefing to conduct. 

“So, what happened?” he asked, looking at Eclipse and Ricochet as the medics gave them a once over. 

Before they even said anything, he could tell by their bashful and ashamed body language that their capture was easier than it should have been. 

“We were caught by surprise, Sir,” Ricochet replied.  “We didn’t notice ‘em comin’ until it was too late.” 

Ebonscream’s optics narrowed.  “Ya were foolin’ around with each other, weren’t ya?” he queried pointedly. 

Both bots cringed, then nodded their heads. 

The dark bot let loose a long, loud sigh.  “That ya got captured is punishment enough,” he declared.  “But for now on, ya will _not_ be out on patrol or lookout duties together.” 

“But-” Eclipse started to protest. 

“Ya _clearly_ do not know the concept of _time_ and _place_ ,” he interrupted harshly.  “If ya can’t control your impulses when tagther, then ya will be kept apart when on duty. Understood?” 

“Yes, Sir…” they both replied, optics downcast. 

He nodded and looked at Hammercircuit.  “How are they?” 

“I have to say that their ‘fooling around’ is probably what spared them from getting much damage,” the medic replied. 

“I agree with his assessment,” Ratchet put in.  “They were lucky.” 

“Definitely a good thing,” Gearbolt, their full-time medic, commented as he walked in.  “I examined the medical supplies we took from them.  I didn’t like what I saw.” 

Ebonscream quirked a ridge.  “Explain.” 

“For as advanced as they are in metal work, they are disturbingly _primitive_ on the medical side,” Gearbolt explained.  “They appear to rely heavily on herbology for their medicine.  Not a bad thing in itself…but they are clearly behind on the latest knowledge.” 

Ebonscream tapped his chin as he processed this.  From what he learned from Wheeljack and his own experience, the Sirens appeared to be rather isolationist…only interacting with outsiders with the purpose of recruitment.  That meant they never bothered with trading, of either goods or knowledge.  Everything they knew and had, they figured out on their own or gained it when they ‘recruited’ someone.  It would explain why they didn’t seem to figure out what they were doing to them recently: they had no concept of _explosives_. 

An odd thing, considering their knowledge in other areas.  Perhaps they never considered it would be useful to them?  Their loss. 

“So, the new supplies are useless ta us?” he asked. 

“Yes and no,” Gearbolt replied with a sigh.  “I can ‘repurpose’ some of it, but the rest just take up space in my supply room.  Yeah…that out dated.” 

“Then do what ya need ta do,” Ebonscream told him.  After a nod of acknowledgement, he left the medbay, returning to the outside section of their camp. 

There, there were several fellow Wreckers talking about the successful mission to those that couldn’t take part.  He overheard Bulkhead retelling Ebonscream’s ‘trick’ to the Sirens guards to Wheeljack. 

“I do hope ya are not embellishing my act… _too_ much,” Ebonscream commented with a smirk. 

“Nah, telling it straight,” Bulkhead replied.  Then added with a grin.  “For now.” 

Ebonscream chuckled a bit.  Figures.  “I get ta exaggerate it first, only fair, no?” 

“Of course, Ebs!” 

“Just wish I could’ve seen the looks on their faces when ya revealed yourself,” Wheeljack was chuckling. 

“Wasn’t that excitin’ unfortunately,” Ebonscream sighed.  “Not like the one ya two pulled on Stormburst.” 

“Oh yeah…that one is pinned on my mental wall!”  Wheeljack laughed.  “That reminds me…wish I could’ve seen the look on his face when he saw our little ‘surprise’ next to him.” 

“Question is, what are they going to do now?” Bulkhead asked.  “A number of tents useless…all their energon and a good chunk of their medical supplies gone….” 

“I suspect they will retreat to regroup and resupply,” Ebonscream replied. “But will return.” 

“I agree with Ebony,” Wheeljack sighed.  “They’ll be back.” 

“And we won’t be able ta use the same tricks I fear,” Ebonscream pointed out as he looked up at top of one of the ravine walls.  There was a noticeable lack of Sirens looking down at them like cybervultures.  “We will need ta be ready for anythin’….”


	12. Chapter 12

The Sirens had completely disappeared by morning.  Many Wreckers started cheering when this was confirmed, but Ebonscream reminded them they needed to keep their guard up and optics open for new tactics.  He kept a strict watch cycle going, along with training regimens for those still lacking in their fighting skills.  Eboncream and the rest of the Wrecker leaders also started discussing possible new locations for the camp.  With the Sirens targeting them directly, this location was no longer safe. 

Three cycles passed, the minimum amount of time Ebonscream felt would be needed before the Siren’s came back.  There was no sign.  Another cycle passed, then two.  Still nothing.  Surely it would be any time now? 

A few more cycles went by.  It was getting harder for Ebonscream to keep everyone’s guard up and their guests were getting antsy, especially Ratchet.  Ratchet was starting to question the _need_ to keep them here any longer.  Ebonscream wanted to let them continue on their pilgrimage, he really did, but he just had that _feeling_ the moment he did, the Siren’s would reappear.  But even he was starting to wonder if the Sirens would bother trying again. 

On the next cycle, he sent out a few of patrols with the intention of looking for any sign of the Sirens.  If they came back with nothing, he had promised to let their guests leave.  It was a tense wait for them to return and one by one they did, with reports of no sign of their enemy. 

“So,” Ratchet was saying as Ebonscream double checked the reports.  “You will keep your word then?” 

“Don’t know why you are so eager to leave, Ratch,” Hammercircuit chided.  “We’ve been treated well here, even learned a few things!” 

“Yes, we have,” the other medic grumbled.  “However, remember our goal when we started this journey.  I don’t want what happened to us to happen again.” 

“If ya worry about stagnation of knowledge,” Ebonscream spoke up, glancing at him.  “Ya don’t need ta worry about that here.  Unlike the Sirens, we do not isolate ourselves and actively seek out new ideas and knowledge.  Once we have a new camp settled, we intend ta send a few of our own ta Iacon ourselves ta learn what we can.” 

“While that is comforting, I don’t want to wait that long,” Ratchet insisted.  Hammercircuit was rolling his optics and Airfix was shaking his head. 

“I understand,” Ebonscream finally faced him.  “First thing in the mornin’, ya will find your travel packs restocked with the supplies ya need ta finish your journey and a few of our fully trained Wreckers ta escort ya part of the way.  Acceptable?” 

The look on Ratchet face told him that he didn’t seem so keen on the escort part.  “Still thinking they are just waiting for us to leave?” 

“It is only a precaution,” Ebonscream assured him.  “There are other dangers besides the Sirens, after all.” 

“Point taken.  Very well…it is…acceptable.” 

After the medic and his friends had left him, Ebonscream vented a long sigh. 

_Primus I hope I am making the right call here…._


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sirens attack...and Ebonscream finds himself fighting a battle on two fronts....

There were only a few Wreckers still awake when it happened. 

It started when a lookout came running toward the west gate, only fall unconscious before what he was saying could be understood.  Fortunately, the gate guards on duty had their wits about them and raised the alarm.  Still, it was barely enough time for many of their number to get ready before the guards were overwhelmed.  Sirens were now pouring in from both gates…. 

_This is not good._   Ebonscream looked around at the chaos after knocking out a couple of Sirens.  The suddenness and the timing of the attack had caught them flatfooted and he had little doubt at least eight of their number, their lookouts and gate guards, were already captured from the outset.  It was hard to determine how many Sirens there were, possibly more than the first time they were here. 

More worrisome was that he had yet to spot either of the Overseers.  Or Overseer Drivewhip’s bondmate for that matter.  He feared they were holding back until the most inconvenient time.  For now, he needed to fix their own ranks if they were to make it through this with most of their membership intact. 

“Get your acts tagether!” he shouted over the din of battle.  “Guard your flanks!  Watch each other’s backs!” 

He continued to shout orders as he fought his own battles.  In no time, the Wrecker’s pulled themselves together creating a defensive perimeter, protecting their vulnerable. This included the medics, whom had their backs against one of the ravine walls.  Airfix would dash out and pull any downed Wrecker toward them for treatment, doing what they could to keep their numbers up. 

That location was not an ideal position for them:  Ebonscream would have preferred they be in one of the caves.  Frag, he wished they had easy access to one of the caves that led to one of their escape hatches.  The chaos of the start of the battle made it impossible arrange that.  As it happened, their defensive perimeter mostly encircled the training pit.  The pits railings helped give some defense, but it also made it harder to fight their enemy effectively. 

The Sirens themselves were fighting largely defensively, he had noticed, relying more on their greater numbers than skill.  Sirens that were seriously injured, he observed, retreated to the back of the horde or were pulled there by their kin.  Clearly an attempt to try to minimize their own casualties.  However, they only had so many replacement troops and slowly, it appeared the Wreckers were getting the upper hand and they could start pressing the horde back. 

Just as it looked like the Sirens were starting to waver in their assault, he heard something land within their defensive perimeter. Ebonscream turned just in time to witness a familiar weapon strike one of his Wreckers in the back of the head.  The Wrecker crumbled, out cold, while those that were beside him quickly pulled the unconscious bot away from the grabby hands of the Sirens and filled the hole in the line, Ebonscream realized they were in trouble. 

Overseer Stormburst was right within their perimeter.  He must have jumped in from above and Ebonscream cursed himself for not keeping that into consideration.   Now Stormburst was gleefully taking potshots at Wreckers holding the line from behind. 

“Fraggin’ coward!”  Ebonscream cried, starting for him. 

Before he could reach him though, he was forced to jump back when the other Overseer landed between them. 

“Your opponent is me, Wre’ger,” Overseer Drivewhip challenged, a grin on his face and both maces in his hands.  “Let’s see who is better fighter!” 

Out of the corner of his optic, he saw this Overseer’s bondmate, Whirl, drop down and pounce on Wheeljack, giggling madly.  He couldn’t help him, not with Drivewhip already assaulting him with skilled attacks.  Behind Drivewhip he saw Stormburst had succeeded in taking out a couple more Wreckers.  Kup and Impactor were attempting to get to him, but the wily Overseer was keeping them easily at bay. 

“You _are_ good!”  Drivewhip commented, getting his full attention. “You’d be excellent addition to our tribe!” 

“I’m not interested in a tribe that practices what is essentially slavery,” Ebonscream snarled as they traded blows.  As he suspected, this bot was just as good as Stormburst, better actually.  Not surprising considering this bot’s position. 

“Pity Wheeljack tainted your viewpoin’ of us,” the Overseer stated with a huff.  “We do not enslave…but convince others wha’ is bes’ for them.” 

“And the only time such a thin’ is acceptable is when we are _sparkings_!” Ebonscream snapped, attacking with a flurry of slashes.  Drivewhip blocked or parried each one.  “Adults should… _are_ free ta make their own choices!  For good or ill!” 

“And look at wha’ such _free choice_ has brought us, Wre’ger.” Drivewhip was now on the offensive, driving him back a bit.  “Bands of roving marauders tha’ pillage and destroy.  Discrimination against those tha’ are less fortunate or different than themselves.  _Kingdoms_ tha’ oppress ones they are supposed to protect!” 

“Well if everythin’ was perfect, the world would be a borin’ place now wouldn’t it?” 

The statement put the Overseer on his heels, his optics wide in shock.  Ebonscream didn’t pass up the opportunity. 

“If everyone thought the same, there would be no growth…no advancement,” he told him as he started driving him back.  “Without other viewpoints, ideas, ta challenge our beliefs and the status quo, we would not discover who we truly are.  We would become stagnate and lazy.” 

“You are wrong!” Drivewhip retorted, pressing back now.  “Once all are Siren, there will be peace!  No more needless death due to greed and hate!” 

“Unitin’ our kind under one banner is a noble goal in principle,” Ebonscream admitted.  “However, it is an impossibility. What ya calm ta fight against, will still exist.  The larger ya grow, the harder it will be ta watch for it and ta keep such unity.” 

“I don’t believe you,” Drivewhip growled as their weapons became locked together and they glared at each other between them. 

“Do not be so quick ta discount my words,” Ebonscream warned.  “Your tribe is already fairly big, yes?  Surely ya have seen the cracks in unity.  Disagreements and conflicts that threaten ta tear ya group apart from within.” 

The Overseer’s optics narrowed, but then widened in realization.  Ebonscream smirked with satisfaction as the bot stepped away from him and lowered his weapons, looking conflicted.  He didn’t attack, it wouldn’t have been right to do so when his opponent was going through an internal crisis. 

Then Drivewhip suddenly jerked as if in pain and looked past him, first shock then fury flashing on his face.  Ebonscream looked behind him, suddenly reminded of Wheeljack’s battle close by. 

Then he was on his aft as Driveswhip suddenly shoved him aside….


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheeljack struggles with Whirl....

_Scrap!_    Wheeljack was stuck on his back, Whirl raining blows down upon him like a wildbot. All he could do was shield his face and other vital areas from the bot’s claws with his forearms.  There was no method, no defined tactic, just pure random fury to Whirl’s attacks.  And the bastard as laughing like a manic! 

He was fortunate his armor plating was thick for his frame type, however he could still feel the sting each time those claws racked it.  Though not as much as the two fresh wounds on his lower lip the bot gave him when he was first pounced.  Those he was certain would leave scars. 

And he’ll get a lot more of them if he couldn’t get rid of this guy! 

“Hehehe! Marked up your pretty face!”  Whirl was taunting.  “Teach you to insult us!” 

“Oh like that is a real punishment ya crazy fragger!” Wheeljack growled, trying to kick him off.  Unfortunately, Whirl had positioned himself just in the right spot, so he couldn’t get enough leverage to kick him. 

“I’m not crazy!”  The next blow went particularly deep, energon now seeped up from the new wounds on his left forearm. 

“Well, all ya fraggers are crazy!” 

“You little!”  Whirl drew back a hand for stabbing strike.  Wheeljack saw the opportunity to grab that hand, then the other. 

“Ut oh….”  Whirl seemed to know what was coming, but there was nothing he could do about as Wheeljack drew his head back then thrust it forward as he yanked the bot toward him.  Wheeljack’s headcrest hit the left side of Whirl’s head as the bot attempted to turn it to avoid getting hit in the optic. 

It wasn’t enough to keep the blow from knocking him out cold. 

With a grateful grunt, he pushed the now unconscious bot off of him. 

“Whirl! 

Wheeljack looked up to see a very angry Drivewhip heading his way.  _Oh scrap._  

Then Ebonscream was between them, forcing the Overseer to reengage him instead.  “Your opponent is _me_ , Siren!” he was snarling. 

As those two resumed their fight, Wheeljack took a look around at the situation.  As far as he could tell, their line was holding, despite Stormburst poking the occasional hole in it.  

Stormburst.  Wheeljack turned his attention toward the Siren he hated the most.  His optics widened when he saw that Impactor was down and Kup was playing a game of tug a war with that Pitspawned weapon of Stormburst’s.  The other more experienced Wreckers were too tied up keeping the line together.  If Kup fell…. 

Wheeljack looked down at Whirl’s unconscious frame and got an idea. 

If it worked once…it can work again!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stormburst laments that he's the only one doing the 'real' work....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have two chaps today....

Stormburst knew this plan had been a risky one to try, the chance of permanent losses high.  Their instructions to their forces to try to mitigate that seem to be working.  The plan overall was working out, much to his pleasure.  At least eight Wreckers were secured for future initiation before the bots had formed a cohesive defense and he was certain they had at least ten before he and Drivewhip saw their cue to join in. 

As expected, the Wreckers had formed a defensive perimeter in the center of the camp, protecting their vulnerable and their backs.  They failed to consider the possibility of reinforcements coming in from above.  Now he, Drivewhip and Whirl were right within that perimeter. 

The idea was to break up their defensive formation, so they would break and get overwhelmed by their greater numbers, but it seems only he was doing that kind of work.  Drivewhip, the challenge seeker that he was, was focusing solely on Ebonscream, while Whirl was fixated on Wheeljack.  Idiots. 

That left him trying to knock out the defensive line _while_ fending off two Wreckers that had some processor power in their heads.  Well, just one now.  He just knocked out one of them, though the other, a smaller teal colored bot, had seized the end of his weapon and was attempting to yank it out of his hands. 

If he wanted it that badly…. 

While still holding the chain in one hand, he threw the handle end at the stubborn bot.  The Wrecker was able to move his head just enough so the handle only grazed the side of his head. 

“Sneaky fragging aft!” the Wrecker growled, as he pulled on the chain with one hard pull. 

Stormburst rushed him with the pull, twisting to avoid the fist the Wrecker threw at his face as he slipped passed him.  To his credit, the Wrecker figured out what he was up to and attempted to counter, dropping the chain and starting to jump away, but it was not quick enough.  Stormburst had scooped up the handle end as he passed the bot, then with an overhead twirl, wrapped part of the chain around the Wrecker’s neck. 

“Scrap!” the bot cursed, already attempting to pull the chain off. 

“Too slow!” Stormburst cried with a laugh as he yanked the chain down, forcing the bot to double backwards.  He quickly lost his balance and fell to the ground. 

Before he could knock him out however, something hit him.  With a surprised yelp, he was knocked the ground and briefly winded. 

 _Oh, not THIS again!_   He snarled with frustration when he realized someone had thrown an unconscious Whirl at him.  Most likely Wheeljack. 

“Nice save, kid!” he heard the teal bot call out. 

“Anytime, Kup!” Yep, that was Wheeljack.  “Take the bastard out will ya!” 

“With pleasure!” 

 _Scrap._  This turned south quick.  If he gets knocked out, or worse, they’ll gang up on Drivewhip next.  If that happened, this mission was as good as a failure. 

He almost had Whirl off him, but the Wrecker, Kup, was already standing over him, raising his hammer. 

This was going to hurt. 

Then a dark body was slammed into Kup, sending him crashing to the ground. It took him a nano to realize that Ebonscream had been thrown into him and now both Wreckers were laying on the ground close by, stunned. 

“It is time we make our escape,” Drivewhip announced, picking up Whirl and slinging him over his shoulder.  “We’ve done enough.” 

Stormburst found himself agreeing.  They pushed their luck enough this day.  As he rose to his feet, his optic spied something worth taking an additional risk on before they left. 

After all…they did need more medics….


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle finally ends....

Wheeljack had rejoined the defensive line, confident Kup and Ebonscream could finish off the Overseers.  Then there was the sound of a crash roughly where Kup was.  He risked a glance back and his optics widened in shock. 

Both Kup and Ebonscream were on the ground, looking stunned.  Their positioning would be funny if the situation wasn’t dire. 

Worse, Stormburst was going for the medics. 

“No!”  Wheeljack cried as he abandoned his position and rushed toward them.  “He’s after the medics!  Stop him!” 

Either no one could hear him due to the sound of battle, or no one could really risk pulling away from the line.  It was up to him. 

Screaming a battle cry, charged at Stormburst.  If he could just slam him into the wall…. 

He forgot about Drivewhip.  The other Overseer hit him hard in the chest and he was sent flying back.  Said flight was interrupted by something.  A wall?  A hut?  Didn’t matter, it knocked the wind out of him.  Must have hit his head too, as it hurt like the Pit, everything was now unfocused. 

He thought he heard cries of help.  Pain.  A call to retreat. 

For who though?  Wheeljack shook his head, trying to clear it. 

“Stop them!”  That was Ebonscream, he was sure of it.  He sounded angry and distressed. 

Either something hit him again or he blacked out for a bit.  Next thing he was aware of was Ebonscream shaking him, his dark face in his line of sight.  The tall slender bot was kneeling in front of him, looking concerned and…defeated? 

“Ugh…di-did we win?” Wheeljack moaned, rubbing his head. 

“We…survived….,” Ebonscream sighed regretfully. 

Wheeljack sprung to his feet in alarm, only to nearly fall down again when he was hit with a dizzy spell.  It took him a klik to recover.  “What happened?” he finally was able to ask.  “The last few kliks I was out of it….” 

“Stormburst managed to grab one of the medics, Hammercircuit, and called a retreat,” Kup growled.  “They snatched up a number of others as well throughout the fight.” 

Wheeljack spoke a few curses.  “How many?” 

“We are still doing a roll call,” Ebonscream replied, his tone grim.  “But, my guess is about at fourth of our membership.” 

“Then we go after those bastards and rescue them!”  Wheeljack growled, angry that the Sirens were able to get away with this. 

“And we will, I assure ya,” Ebonscream had put a hand on his shoulder.  “However, we need ta tend ta our own first.  It would do us no good if our own forces are not in the best shape they can ta accomplish this.” 

“And we need a solid plan,” Kup muttered.  “Especially now that there are even _fewer_ of us to their legion.” 

“Easy,” Wheeljack growled.  “Find their camp…then strike when they are all rechargin’ like they did with us.” 

“But once they are alarmed, we would be in trouble, Jackie,” Ebonscream cautioned.  “And we won’t have the advantage of home base.” 

Wheeljack tapped his foot impatiently.  He didn’t want his friends to be in Siren ‘care’ for long if he could help it.  However, Ebonscream was right:  they had to think this through.  Then he remembered something from his time in the underworld. 

“Hey…do we have any poppers left?” 

“A few, and I’m sure Demo can make more,” Ebonscream replied, quirking a ridge.  “However, they may not fall for that trick again.” 

“I’m not thinkin’ of usin’ them in the same way…,” Wheeljack stated, holding up a hand.  “You remember tunnel raptors, right?” 

“Of course, but what do they have ta do with-.”  The senior Wrecker stopped when he realized it and a big smirk spread across his face.  “Some modifications will likely need ta be made….” 

“Leave that to me and Demo,” Wheeljack assured, a wide smirk now on his own face. 

“OK, I’m not getting’ it,” Kup was sighing.  “Mind letting me in on the joke here?” 

When they told him, he started grinning as well.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stormburst is not happy with their progress.

They were _not_ making good time. 

Stormburst snarled with impatience as he _tried_ to keep a good pace, but between all their wounded and thirteen _struggling_ prisoners, it was going slower than he’d like.  He wanted to get them as far away from the Wrecker camp as possible before they set camp to rest. 

“Stormburst.” He heard Drivewhip call to him.  The Overseer looked back at him with a snarl: it didn’t pass his notice his fellow Overseer had been lost in thought since they made their escape.  “We need to let them rest.” 

“And allow Wre’gers time to catch up to us to try to rescue their comrades?”  Stormburst growled not stopping his pace.  “Are you fool?” 

“Our troops have been on go for almost two _cycles_!”  Drivewhip reminded him.  “Between exhaustion and multiple wounded, they would be no good in fight.” 

“And you really think it would help if we took nap practically on their doorstep!?” 

“They would surely tend to their own wounded first before pursuing.” 

“Which is time we need to get as much distance as possible!”  Stormburst snapped.  “We keep going!” 

“Run as far as you like you bastard,” the medic he grabbed, a smaller grey and yellow bot, growled.  Stormburst had decided to keep this one close to him to _ensure_ the slagger didn’t escape.  This bot was too important. 

“My friends will find you,” the bot continued.  “And when they do they will kick your aft half way across the-erk!”  The bot’s tirade as cut short when Stormburst yanked on the chain binding him, nearly making him fall over. 

“Silence, initiate!” Stormburst growled.  “Know your place!” 

“I do know my place,” the medic seethed.  “And it’s not with you afts.” 

“I said-AH!”  Stormburst suddenly lurched forward, nearly falling to the ground when the little bastard kicked him in the back of the knee.  Frag that hurt like the Pit, but he was able to walk it out after a few nanos. 

“Darn…didn’t dislocate it,” the medic muttered dejectedly.  “Maybe I should aim for your vocalizer next…I think even your ‘friends’ would appreciate you not being able to-“ The bot was finally silenced when Stormburst smacked him over head with the handle of his weapon, knocking him out cold. 

“You better hope you didn’t damage him permanently doing tha’,” Drivewhip grumbled. 

Stormburst snorted dismissively and kept going, now carrying the unconscious medic under one arm…. 

\-- 

Drivewhip quietly sighed as he watched Stormburst storm ahead, forcing everyone, including himself, to pick up the pace to keep up.  Beside him, his bondmate was whimpering softly, awake now but in pain from the blow he got from Wheeljack.  He reached over rubbed Whirl on the back comfortingly, sending _reassurance_ over their bond to him. 

“Hang on bit longer, love,” he told him softly.  “He may not show it, but he is running on fumes as well.” 

Having done what he could, he retreated back into his own thoughts.  He processed every detail he observed during that fight, every word his opponent had said.  There was growing sickening realization that Ebonscream was right. 

Throughout the battle, he saw the Wrecker’s watch out for each other.  They were willing to risk their own wellbeing to protect another.  Like how Ebonscream rushed between him and Wheeljack, despite having to know he was acting to protect his bondmate. 

Equals.  That was the word he had been trying to think of.  They treated every one of their members as equals…each one as important as the other, no matter what rank they held.  It was a kind of cohesion their own tribe lacked.  He recognized that now. 

For a moment, he focused on Stormburst.  He could tell the Overseer was tiring but was stubbornly pushing himself.  He won’t be long before he simply collapsed. 

_You only care about yourself, don’t you?_ Drivewhip recalled Ebonscream’s words and how Stormburst had been acting.  _Power…control…you care not for the wellbeing of those under you._  

It was a question on whether Stormburst actually loved his own bondmate like he did with his own. 

The thought of his suffering Whirl made him once more reach over to rub the bot’s back.  Whirl leaned into him, emitting a soft groan, his sole optic half-lidded in both pain and exhaustion.  Without second thought, he lifted the smaller bot into his arms, allowing Whirl a chance to rest at the expense of his own strength. 

This kind of thing a Wrecker would do for their own.  He was sure of it. 

\-- 

Stormburst eventually did collapse around mid-cycle.  After securing the medic and placing him with the other initiates, they just threw a tent haphazardly over the Overseer.  Granted, all the tents were rather haphazard, due to just how exhausted everyone was.  Drivewhip _tried_ to organize a watch cycle, both to keep an optic on the initiates and to watch out for incoming Wreckers.  However, with how dead on their feet everyone was, it looked like it was going to be an impossibility.  Drivewhip himself could barely keep his optics open. 

As he and Whirl slipped into recharge, he knew it would be a miracle if the Wreckers didn’t come today….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curse you Drivewhip for wanting character development!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drivewhip tells Stormburst the bad news....

When Drivewhip awakened, it was deep into that night. 

_Scrap._   They lingered in one place for too long.  By now he was certain the Wreckers were on their way, looking for them.  Quietly, he got up and left his tent, leaving his bondmate to catch more precious rest.  Once outside he took a quick look around: he was the only one awake, as he feared.  

Quickly, he went around the camp, waking up bots.  Some sprung up and got to work taking down the camp quickly, but far too many were very sluggish.  With a bit of hesitation, he woke up Stormburst. 

The Overseer bolted upright with a start, Drivewhip having to dodge his claws when he swiped at whomever disturbed him.  He backed away from him a bit, giving him space and time to reboot fully. 

“Where?” Stormburst finally asked. 

“We set camp where you collapsed from exhaustion,” Drivewhip replied bluntly.  “We are still about half-cycle journey from supply camp.” 

Stormburst’s optics were narrowed.  “How long was I out?” 

At this Drivewhip took a deep intake before he answered.  “Almost half-cycle.” 

Predictably, Stormburst leapt to his feet, his expression first of shock, then fury.  “And you jus’ let me recharge tha’ long!?” 

“We _all_ did,” Drivewhip admitted.  “I only jus’ awakened myself.” 

“Wha’!?”  Stormburst screeched.  “You didn’t ensure we had bots awake to stand guard!?” 

Drivewhip snorted with barely contained resentment.  “I assigned, but unlikely followed.  If you had heeded my words to camp sooner, this would not have happened.” 

Stormburst snarled then shoved him out of the way as he walked passed him.  With a sigh, Drivewhip followed him outside.  There, he could see the rest of the group breaking down the camp, but still far too many seemed overly sluggish. 

“Wha’ is this!?” Stormburst was shouting.  “A half-cycle recharge not long enough for you lazy afts!?  Get moving!” 

Drivewhip shook his head.  He already knew it wasn’t just exhaustion that plagued their troops right now.  They only had enough spare energon at their supply camp to bring two days’ worth.  By now the camp should have more, but until they reached it, they had to ration what they had.  He wasn’t even certain their new ‘initiates’ were getting any.  Knowing Stormburst’s preferred method of ‘convincing’ bots to join them, it was likely they weren’t. 

However, it was likely those bots had almost a full tank at the time of their acquisition.  Looking at them in the makeshift ‘pen’ they were in at the center of the camp, they were definitely more alert than they were.  When the Wreckers noticed he was looking at them, they all gave him a dirty, hateful look. 

_They won’t be easy to convince._   However, that was not his role.  Let Stormburst have the processor headache dealing with them.  Instead, he returned to his tent to rouse Whirl. 

Whirl was still in the same position as he left him; curled into a ball.  Drivewhip smiled faintly before kneeling down and giving his mate a gentle shake.  “Whirl,” he spoke softly.  “It’s time get up.” 

“Muagna….,” Whirl grumbled as he stirred. It took a few nanos before he blinked at him with his single optic.  “Must we?” 

“I’m afraid so,” Drivewhip stated regretfully.  “Overseer Impatient is awake and cracking verbal whips.” 

“Bah…can’t we knock him out so everyone can get more rest?”  Whirl grumbled as Drivewhip helped him to his feet. 

“Very tempting, but we’ve lingered in one spot for far too long,” Drivewhip warned.  “Not to mention, doing such to him would get High Overseer’s ire.” 

Whirl made a snorting noise from his vocalizer.  “Steelstone doesn’t scare me.” 

“No, but I know Baron Tigerclaw does,” Drivewhip reminded him and he saw he shudder pass through his bondmate’s frame. “Baron would not take kindly to treating an Overseer in such way…even if…certain ones deserve to be taught bit of humility….”  After a pause he asked.  “Are you feeling better?” 

Whirl nodded.  “Still hurts, but repair systems got worse of it I think.” 

Drivewhip reached over and gently stroked the area where Wheeljack had headbutted him.  He still felt a sizeable dent there, but he was relieved his mate didn’t seem to be in as much pain.  “We should still have Gravelgrind take look when we return to main camp.” 

“Would rather not…but for my lovely, I will.” 

Drivewhip chuckled softly as he kissed the bot on the head. 

They both stiffened when a shrill sounding cry was heard close by. 

“Wha’ was tha’?”  Drivewhip asked, that sound having sent a chill down his strut. 

“Oh no…no no no….”  Whirl was on the verge of panic, his frame trembling.  “Tunnel raptors….” 

“Tunnel raptors?”  Drivewhip echoed.  “But…don’t they only live in underworld?” 

Whirl was now clinging to him in fear.  “It-it could be few packs decided to fellow bots up to surface….”  That cry sounded again, but from a different direction.  “Th-they use their cries to distract and confuse...so you don’t know where they are really coming from when they attack.” 

They heard another cry now.  Only this one was a bot screaming….


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sirens attempt to defend themselves against this latest development.

Stormburst had heard the shrill cry but didn’t think much of it.  No predator would be foolish enough to attack a group as large as this.  Many of the troops though, seemed to think otherwise.  They were looking around, optics wide and alarmed.  When there was a second cry, they all looked in that direction. 

Then a bot screamed in pain.  Stormburst immediately went to the location and saw one of his scouts clenching his side.  Dribbles of energon flowing down from fresh wound. 

“Wha’ happened?”  Stormburst demanded. 

“S-something hit me from behind!” the bot explained. 

“Did you see wha’ it was?” 

“N-no, sir.” 

He was about to call for them to do a search for the culprit when there were more cries of pain and surprise from the other side of the camp.  When he got there, he saw two bots were down.  One was unconscious, while the other had a gash across his back.  The other troops around them were looking about nervously. 

“Who or wha’ did this?” he asked. 

“I-I don’t know, sir,” one bot replied. 

“I-I thought I saw dark shape…but it was moving too fast to make out,” another stated. 

Dark shapes.  Fast moving.  Those cries...it sounded like something he had heard of before, but he couldn’t quite place it. 

There was another shrill cry, making them all jump and look in that direction.  It was followed by more sounds of pain from their own.  After this happened a couple more times, Stormburst quickly figured out the pattern. 

A cry would sound, then something would attack from the opposite side.  Followed by more attacks when they reacted to them.  It sounded just like the tactics of…. 

 _No…it can’t be.  They only live in the underworld!_   He had never faced tunnel raptors before, as they avoided the Sonic Canyons, but he had heard the horror stories from members that were from the deeper areas of the underworld.  Sleek black shapes, yellow multi-faceted optics, sharp talons designed to easily cut into armor.  Relentless.  Slashed with talons, bashed with strong tails, to incapacitate and wound, to weaken their prey until they could no longer fight…then devoured alive. 

He didn’t know how to counter this…. 

“Circle formation!”  He heard Drivewhip cry.  Stormburst saw the Overseer running toward him, a rather terrified looking Whirl right behind him.  “Get in circle formation, facing out!” 

“You faced these things before?” Stormburst asked as multiple circles started taking shape in the camp. 

“Not me, but Whirl has,” Drivewhip explained.  “The tribe he was in before us was wiped out by them when he was youngling.” 

Well, that helped to explain why the bot had a few bolts loose.  “How do we fight them?” 

“They don’t attack if we can see them, from wha’ I understand,” the Overseer replied as the circle they were forming of closed.  “If we stay in this formation and don’t allow ourselves to be distracted or break formation, they won’t attack.” 

“So it becomes waiting game?”  Stormburst grumbled, his weapon now in hand.  “To see who breaks first?  How tough are they?” 

“Weak,” Whirl whimpered.  “Rely on hit and run only.  Enough members wounded they retreat.” 

 _A bunch of assassins, essentially._ Stormburst squinted his optics, trying to make out anything suspicious between the tents.  If he could spot one that was close enough…. 

There was a chorus of cries of fear and pain on the other of the camp.  Apparently, some of the troops there failed to keep formation.  Stormburst swallowed dryly: they couldn’t go to their aid without exposing themselves to attack.  Then his spark sank when he remembered something else. 

“Who is guarding initiates!?” 

Before anyone could answer, he heard something land within the circle.  As he started to look back, he heard a laugh that was definitely _not_ from a tunnel raptor.  Before he could act, something hit him the back and side, sending him crashing into Drivewhip, whom was knocked into Whirl and so on. 

Black spots danced in his vision as he tried to regain his senses. He managed to lift his head up in time to see a black shape leap over the fallen parts of their circle.  It was bot shaped…the silhouette looked like…Kup? 

Wait…wasn’t that Wrecker teal colored?  He as confused. 

There were screams from other clusters of Sirens.  He saw an embarrassing number of Sirens starting to run in a panic in random directions. 

 _No, no, no…_ Everything was falling apart.  He shook his head and got to his feet.  Whirl was clinging to Drivewhip like a sparkling, leaving him unable to do much.  The rest of their particular group he was in were either unconscious, too tangled up with each other, or simply cowering in fear. 

 _The initiates._   His weapon firmly in hand, he started sprinting for the holding pen. 

 _Clang clang clang!_   The sound of metal on metal reverberated through the camp.  What was making that?  He got his answer when the holding pen came into sight. 

The initiates were gone.  Standing in their place was a lone, very familiar figure.  Tall and dark, two sabers in their hands, red optics dimmed…. 

Ebonscream. 

As he arrived in the camp center, the Wrecker was taking off, vaulting over the pen wall and disappearing into the darkness of the night. 

Stormburst stood there for a few precious nanos in shock.  It wasn’t tunnel raptors!  It was Primus damned _Wreckers_ making a fool out of them again!  Making a fool out of _him_! 

 _No…not again!_   He snarled as he gave chase. 

As he ran past the confines of the camp, he couldn’t see anything at first. 

 _There._   A number of dark shapes, running back in the direction of the Wrecker camp. 

One of the dark bot-shaped figures noticed he was giving chase and had turned to intercept him.  Within nanos, the bot was upon him.  With nothing but moon and starlight to see by, Stormburst wasn’t certain who he was fighting, but it was a skilled one.  He found himself really pressed, in part due to how hard it was to see his opponent.  Attacks were slipping by defensives, a number of cuts now dotted his frame, precious energon seeping and dripping the ground. 

The bot suddenly swept his feet out from under him, the impact with the ground briefly dazing him.  He certain he was about to die, but his opponent turned and started of flee instead. 

 _No you don’t!_   Stormburst whipped his weapon out, the weighted end just managing to catch the fleeing Wrecker around the ankle.  The bot fell on his face, his weapons flying from his hands.  As Stormburst rose to his feet, two fellow Sirens rushed by him and jumped on the Wrecker, pinning him to the ground. 

By then, Stormburst had figured out who he had been fighting.  With a smirk, he strode up to the struggling Wrecker. 

“Clever…very clever…,” he admitted as he looked down at him.  “But I’m afraid your luck has finally run out….” 

The Wrecker glared at him, red optics burning with defiance.  “Ya think ya can hold me, Siren?” he growled. 

Stormburst chuckled as he knelt in front of him.  “We will not make same mistakes as we did with Wheeljack,” he told him. 

Then with a single swift strike from the handle of his weapon, he knocked the Wrecker out cold….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not post the last chap tomorrow.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wreckers realize they are missing someone....

“That was a heck of a good plan, kid!” Kup was saying as they ran.  “Those bastards didn’t know what hit them!” 

Wheeljack grinned at the compliment.  “It wouldn’t have been as effective if you hadn’t suggested covering ourselves with soot!” he pointed out. 

The senior Wrecker was laughing.  “True!  Though there’s going to be a long line at the washracks when we get back!” 

“Ain’t that the truth!” Wheeljack agreed.  “This scrap is already makin’ me itch!” 

“Doesn’t help we had to put a lot on you, Jackie,” another Wrecker commented.  “You and white colored aft!” 

“My aft is actually grey, thank you!” 

“It’s nice anyway!” 

“Ya flirting with me, Salvo?” 

“Nah!  Short and broad not my type!” 

“Ouch!” 

“Seriously though, we were afraid we wouldn’t have enough for everyone after we got ya coated.” 

“At least we didn’t have to worry about Eclipse and Ebony, with their black afts and all!”  Wheeljack looked back toward where he last saw Ebonscream.  “Ain’t that right, Ebony!?” 

When he didn’t see Ebonscream there, nor heard a response, he skidded to a stop.  “Ebony?”  His optics searched the darkness, his flannels straining to pick up any sound of their comrade. 

“He must have lingered behind a ways to ensure we were not pursued,” Kup stated, stepping up next to him.  “Let’s keep going. He’ll catch up, you’ll see.” 

Wheeljack hoped he was right. 

\-- 

When morning came, after they had made it back to camp, there was still no sign of Ebonscream.  By midday, they sent out a party to search for him. When night had fallen once more, they had returned, with bad news. 

“All we found were these,” the scout announced, holding out Ebonscream’s sabers.  Wheeljack felt his spark sink.  “And the camp was completely gone.” 

“This can mean only one thing,” Impactor sighed, his expression grim.  “They got him.” 

“And by now they would have already left their supply camp for their main one,” Kup sighed grimly.  “I doubt they would linger around, not with a highly skilled catch like Ebony.” 

“Which means no chance of catching them before they reach their main camp,” Wheeljack grumbled. 

“We don’t know enough about that camp to risk making an assault.” Impactor sounded defeated.  “Especially without Ebony.” 

Wheeljack looked at him sharply.  “We can’t just leave Ebony to them,” he growled.  “If they succeed in ‘convincin’ him, no one will be safe from them!” 

“We know that, Jackie,” Kup acknowledged.  “But we can’t fight a whole camp!” 

Wheeljack growled and paced around in frustration.  He was right.  They had the skill, but the Sirens had the _numbers_ and advantage of home base.  There had to be a way though!  He just needed to- 

He stopped pacing when it hit him, and a sly smile formed on his face. 

“We don’t have to.”  Wheeljack announced as he reached into his chassis and pulled out a familiar object:  the key Silky gave him.  “Not when I can get us in through their back door….” 

After a moment of stunned silence had passed, they immediately started drawing up plans and ideas on how to do this.  Wheeljack did this best to recall everything he knew about the camp, including the tunnel network.  Which admittedly wasn’t much, but it was a start.  It took several breems to come up with suitable plan and the next morning they started making the necessary preparations after seeing off Ratchet, Hammercircuit and Airfix, whom wished them luck on the rescue op. 

They were going to need it….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one is tentatively titled 'High Value', but that may change. It's not finished yet, but I have enough done to start posting next Sat (if I don't post a 'Living with Seekers' chap instead) and I don't 'think' it will be as long as this one. But we will see.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me why...but I felt Whirl being a Siren initially would help explain why he's a bit of a nutcase....


End file.
